In Time
by RomanticalGypsy
Summary: Zoe is still angry that Wade cheated on her, but he can't stand seeing her with someone else. What will he do to try to get her back and will it work? ONE-SHOT


**A/N This is my first Hart of Dixie fanfiction and I hope it came out good. It takes place some time after Wade cheats on Zoe, but before the last couple of episodes of season two. Yeah, it's kind of confusing hehe. **

Wade Kinsella looked around the Rammer Jammer, beaming with pride. It was another packed Saturday night at the bar/restaurant that he now co-owned with Lemon Breeland, and it seemed that the two of them coming together as business partners was a wise decision. Despite the fact that he felt like he was moving up in life, the emptiness in his chest remained, reminding him what he once had, not so long ago. As if to confirm that, he caught the object of his affection, Zoe Hart, out of the corner of his eye, dancing with Jonah Breeland. Their bodies were close together with her arms wrapped firmly around his neck, and her head was tipped back in laughter at something he had said. Something about that picture didn't settle right with him, and lit a fire inside of him. Without thinking it through, he threw down the dishtowel he had been using to dry shot glasses and rushed up onto the stage, where the live band was warming up to play the first set. Not speaking a word, Wade took a guitar right out of one of the player's hands, strung the strap around his neck, and strutted up to the microphone.

"I really don't even know what I'm doing here right now, and hell this isn't even like me, but-", he licked his lips as his gaze found Zoe, the questioning look etched on her face egging him on. "But I just wanted to play this for someone special. Thoughts of her have been driving me crazy and I'd do just about anything to get her back. Zoe Hart, this one's for you". He gave her a hopeful wink and began strumming the instrument in his hands.

A horrified expression popped up on Zoe's face when she recognized the song playing and she narrowed her eyes. Edge of Desire by John Mayer had always been a song that touched her heart; the lyrics just seemed to speak to her soul. And now, here he was singing and dedicating it to her; after she'd been so desperately trying to get over him. She could feel dozens of eyes on her; all making her uncomfortable. "Ugh great", she yelled to no one in particular, her arms swung out to the sides in frustration. "He cheated on me and he thinks singing a song is gonna make things better and have me run back to him? That is so not gonna happen!"

Ignoring all the looks, Zoe sauntered up to the bar and ordered three shots of bourbon that she knocked back one after the other, almost gagging at the taste and the burn making it's way down her throat. She simply wiped her lips with the back of her hand and nodded her head at Shelley's gaping mouth. "I'll have an apple martini now please".

"Sure thing", the bartender turned away to make the request.

An hour later after watching Zoe drink more than he'd ever seen the sassy New Yorker down, a protective instinct came over him as he observed her bidding pretty much the whole town a good night and staggered out the exit.

"Hey Shelley, something just came up. I gotta take off for the rest of the night", Wade hollered over the music and patted her on the back, then proceeded to follow Zoe out of the Rammer Jammer. He stayed several feet behind her and trailed her all the way to the carriage house. He couldn't exactly complain about the sight of her hips swaying with every step on those impossibly high heels she seemed to have a fetish for, making his hormones rage.

He continued to spy as she fumbled with the doorhandle, finally getting it open but tripping over the slightly raised doorframe. With quick instincts, he made it just in time to catch Zoe before she landed on her butt. "Whoa there, you alright darlin'?", he asked as he helped her catch her balance.

"Wade, what are you doing here?", her eyes widened with realization and she broke free from his grasp.

One thing Wade Kinsella was never good with was words; and he knew they would be useless right now; so he did what he did best. Wade slipped his arms around her slim waist and brought his lips down to hers. She gave a feeble attempt to push him away, but one thumb circling a hipbone while his tongue made it's way into her mouth made Zoe toss all of her inhibitions to the wind. This is what her heart desired; Wade caused her pain and he was the only one who could take it away.

"Take me inside", she demanded and wrapped her arms around his neck, then hopped up so he had no choice but to carry her. In that moment, everything in Wade's life was perfect and he didn't protest. Having her in his arms was the best feeling, and it's where she belonged.

With minimal effort, he got Zoe inside and closed the door, kissing her thoroughly until his lungs were pleading for oxygen; and only then did he pull away and put Zoe down. She slinked away from him and he watched as she took her top off, leaving her in only a tiny black camisole that exposed the creamy skin of the upper half of her body; flesh that begged for Wade to take a taste of. A vision of the brunette sprawled out on the bed with her lips parted in pleasure and her fingers tangled up in the bedsheets as he loved her flashed before his eyes, causing his already tight jeans to feel like they were suffocating his manhood.

Unfortunately, his body was at war with his heart. His heart screamed at him to stop things before they could even start. Deep down inside, he knew that sleeping with an intoxicted Zoe was wrong and would basically be taking advantage of her; and he just couldn't bring himself to do that. "Damn", he cursed silently to himself and reached out, taking her hand before she had a chance to unzip the skirt at her waist. "Keep your clothes on, Doc", he spoke firmly and took a step away.

He was caught off guard as her head snapped in his direction, her big brown eyes cloaked in confusion. "What? Now I'm not good enough for you to sleep with since you slept with someone else? Oh yeah nevermind", her voice grew louder and dripped with sarcasm as she yanked the skirt down out of spite, allowing it to pool around her ankles. "I forgot that I was never an A in your book when it came to sex." Wade just stood there in place, half amused as her antics; the other part of him taking the punishment he knew he deserved after what he'd put her through. Now she had managed to plop down onto the edge of the mattress and fumbled around trying to take those high heels of hers off. This wasn't the first tongue lashing he'd ever had from Ms. Hart, but her untrue words at that moment took him by suprise and he felt something unfamiliar stir in his chest.

"Well I'm so sorry that I disappointed you Wade Kinsella", Zoe huffed as the second shoe came off and she tossed it haphazardly across the room and got back to her feet, swaying slightly. This hadn't gone unnoticed by Wade, but she slapped at his arm when he tried to help.

"It's not like that Zoe", he tried to defend himself.

Refusing to listen to his reasoning, Zoe continued on with her own agenda. "And if you have no intentions of getting freaky with me tonight, then you need to be out of here by the time I get out of the shower."

The blonde pressed his lips together while watching the brown haired firecracker disappear into the bathroom and slam the door closed behind her. One arm crossed his chest as a hand roamed across his face, his mind searching for answers.

Twenty minutes later, Wade was sitting in a chair in the corner of the room when a freshly scrubbed and exhausted Zoe crept from the bathroom, breathing out a sigh of relief at finding her bed empty. Her brain was fuzzy and swirling with confusion from all the alcohol she had consumed and the only thing she wanted to do was fall into a deep slumber that would give her a reprieve from her aching heart.

As she pulled back the blankets, a deep voice she wasn't expecting startled her and made her jump. "Goodnight Zoe", Wade made his presence known.

Zoe spun around and stumbled slightly, catching her balance with the help of the bed. She looked Wade over and turned away from him, rolling her eyes as she climbed up onto the bed. "I'm too tired so you're out of luck. But I'm sure it won't be hard for you to pick up another bimbo, so shoo fly, shoo", she waved her hand in a dismissing fashion and pulled the comforter over her body.

"I just wanted to make sure you got to bed safely", he confessed. Hey, she could have lost her balance in the shower and busted her head open or...or fell getting out and broke her leg, and he needed to be there in case something happened. The only reaction he got was a loud snore coming from the woman.

...

The sun rising outside woke Wade up, and he rubbed his eyes while getting into a sitting position. He couldn't place his finger on it, but there had been a feeling holding him in place the previous night that wouldn't let him get up out of that chair and leave Zoe's place. Now his back was sore and neck cramped from sleeping in the wicker chair, but it was worth it. Even though he just stayed there listening to her breathe, it was better than spending the night alone tossing and turning the whole time. He knew that with time he would get Ms. Hart back into his good graces, but each day seemed to take forever and patience wasn't his virtue.

The rustling of the sheets claimed his attention as Zoe shifted in the bed, making Wade realize that he needed to get out of there as soon as possible before things could get awkward. He got to his feet and ran a hand through his hair while his eyes raked over the beauty sleeping in the bed. Her hair was fanned out over the pillows, her pale skin glowing in the sunlight seeping through the half-open blinds. Unable to help himself, Wade slowly made his way over to her and bent down, allowing the tips of his fingers to settle on her face lightly as he pressed his lips gently to hers, permitting them to linger for a few seconds. He tucked his hands into his pockets and whispered, "Later, Zoe", before tip-toeing to the door and opening it slowly so as not to wake her. With one last look back, he exited the room, closing the door behind him.


End file.
